All I Want is You
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: Allen only wants one thing for Christmas and, consequently, his birthday : Lavi. Lavi/Allen.


**Warning. **Homosexual relationships, mentions of Christmas (that might not be your cup of tea, I don't know), and uh. Little else.

**I do not own the fandom, Christmas, or anything else, really. I'd be filthy rich if I did. I mean, who doesn't want to own **_**Christmas?

* * *

**_

Lavi was singing horrible Christmas carols again. Kanda was threatening him to stop. Lenalee was watching on in a sort of amused, affectionate manner. Allen didn't know what to do.

This was his first Christmas with the group. They didn't even know it was also his birthday. He hadn't exactly deemed it necessary to tell them, friends or no. It would just be too much, he reasoned. Besides, he thought, the only thing he wanted, he couldn't have.

He sighed sadly just thinking about it and turned to look outside the window, watching the snow fall gently. It really was picturesque outside. The trees looked like crystal, the snow like falling lights. The ground was like a white blanket, stretching on forever. The sky was a perfect shade of midnight blue. It made him smile.

Though, he wasn't fond of Lavi hanging over his shoulder wearing a ridiculous Santa hat and a fake beard. It tickled his ear, and he glared half-heartedly at his friend's reflection. "Yes, Lavi?"

"What'cha lookin' at, Sprout?" Lavi asked, draping himself over his younger friend. This meant sticking his butt out and wiggling at Kanda, just to bother him. Allen frowned.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped out of reflex. Lavi just laughed. "And...I'm just admiring the scenery. It's nice this time of year."

Lavi snorted. "Yeah, if you like _cold." _Allen frowned deeper, and Lavi rapidly back peddled. "Which I'm sure you do! I do, too! How funny!"

Lenalee smiled over at them and presented each of them a cup of hot chocolate. "You know, Allen, you've been going to school with us for a year now, and you never once mentioned your birthday. You mentioned your Uncle Cross', but not yours. Has it passed?"

Oh, what a day for her to gain some ironic insight, Allen mused. He gave a nervous little laugh, and Lavi looked at his reflection with a hint of suspicion. His arms went around the boy's shoulders and he leaned his chin down on top of his snow-white head. "Well, Sprout?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered. "Uh, no, it hasn't. T-today's my birthday...actually. Haha?"

Lenalee gasped. "What! Why didn't you tell us! Happy Birthday, Allen! Oh, I only got you one thing, for Christmas. I'll get you something else tomorrow, I promise!"

Allen gave another little laugh, his cheeks coloring. "No, no. That's okay! Really."

Kanda _tch'd_, and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall across the room. "Good thing I didn't get you anything, Beansprout."

Allen scowled. "My name's Allen!"

Lavi hummed. "Well, Allen, what do you want for your birthday?"

Allen watched his friend's face in the window. He smiled softly. "Nothing, Lavi. It's fine."

* * *

Later that night, when Kanda and Lenalee had gone to bed, Allen still sat at the window. He didn't know where Lavi went off to, but he assumed it was to sleep.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. "I just want Lavi," he murmured. "I want..." He sighed again.

He heard a laugh behind him and almost screamed. Whipping around, his face came into very close proximity with his desire's very own. Lavi's lone green eye was abnormally bright in the dim lighting. "Is that true, Allen? Me? That all?"

Allen's face felt like it was on fire, so warm his brain didn't seem able to function. He did manage to nod, though.

Lavi smiled, and it was the most beautiful smile Allen had ever seen. It went straight to the green of Lavi's eye and made it glow even brighter. "Good," the redhead whispered, and closed the small distance between them.

The kiss was soft, sweet, like melting ice cream. Allen even thought it tasted of vanilla. He hummed when Lavi pulled away, and was happily surprised when the other boy did the same. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before both of them laughed, and kissed again.

"Happy birthday, Allen," Lavi whispered once they parted. "You can have me, you know..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'Cause," he laughed again, "all I want for Christmas is you!"

Allen groaned.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Merry early Christmas guys! Or, you know, Happy Holidays, etc. etc. Uh. Being politically correct is weird.

I've never done a holiday special thing before, so. Though I'd give it a try. (I also was scrolling through the fanfiction update for D. Gray-man, and was reminded of Allen's birthday. So.)

Ironically enough, "What's This" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _is playing. Huh.

You might not be able to tell, but this is meant to be A.U. I don't think I pulled that off very well :c I also considered adding this to _The Consequence of Action, _but thought against in. Hurray one-shot!

Have a beautiful day, guys! You're all so sweet c:


End file.
